


A Book of Stolen Hearts

by gh0stgirl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Shounen-ai, Thiefshipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stgirl/pseuds/gh0stgirl
Summary: A collection of Thiefshipping oneshots, because we could all use some more Thiefshipping!
Oneshots range from fluffy and sweet stuff to angst-y comfort stuff. In other words, there should be something for everyone - whether you like fluff or angst, or in between. This is my first fic, so please give it a shot!





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! :D
> 
> So I'm Ghost and I'm new to all things fanfiction. Aaaand, since I'm sick and I needed some, er, cheering up, I thought I'd write Thiefshipping! :D Plus, no one really seems to be writing it a lot at the moment... sadly... So I came to remedy that! Even though my fics are probably bad...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy these one shots. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh/Yuugiou. Kazuki Takahashi does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura helps Marik bandage his scars from his initiation and Marik explains why they still hurt. Not really angst-y, just hurt/comfort fluff?

"Bakura?"

Bakura looked up from his knives to see Marik standing before him, shirtless, with an uncharacteristically shy look on his face. He was holding bandages in one hand, and some kind of bottle - ointment? - in the other.

"Hmm?" The thief replied, eyeing the supplies curiously. "What's all that for?"

Marik winced slightly. "Yeah, um, about that. Can you... help me with something?"

Bakura grinned. "The great Marik Ishtar is asking for help?"

The other sighed, a mix of exasperation and desperation.

"Please, Bakura."

The soft, pleading nature to Marik's voice was so uncharacteristic Bakura almost choked. Who was this and what had he done with Marik?

"Er, alright?"

Marik smiled happily, but there was something... sadness? Regret?... in his eyes that planted disbelief in Bakura. "Thanks, 'Kura."

The blonde sat next to his lover and handed him the bandages and ointment, flipping his long blonde hair over his shoulder. He scooted a little closer to Bakura, so he was positioned in front of him, giving the thief a full view of his back.

His back.

His _scars_.

It was then Bakura realized what Marik needed help with.

"So, um," Marik's voice, once again uncharacteristically shy of the bold boy, interrupted Bakura's thoughts. "All you have to do is put ointment on them, and then wrap the bandages around."

Bakura frowned, nodding. "Alright. But first, I need to know something." He uncapped the ointment bottle, studying it briefly before squirting some onto his hand. "If they're scars, why do they -"

"Still hurt." Marik finished quietly. He couldn't see Bakura's face, but he knew he looked surprised. "When I received my initiation, Father cut too deep, damaging my nerves."

Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"So, every week, I have to put this special ointment on them to help with the pain." The former tombkeeper sighed as he felt soft, gentle hands on his back. "Usually Ishizu helps me, but she's out of town with Odion, so..."

"It's alright. I don't mind."

Marik blinked in surprise and looked over his shoulder. Bakura was smiling. Not a huge, cheerful grin, but a small, loving smile.

And Marik smiled back.

"Thank you, Bakura."

"...you're welcome, Marik. You're welcome."


	2. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura is sick and Marik takes care of him. In other words, a bunch of (bad) humor and fluffy stuff! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay like I said, I myself am sick - well, I have a sore throat anyway - sooo hopefully my writing isn't too altered / weird due to the medicine? :D Hope you enjoy!

It was no wonder Bakura was sick. Being a thief, he was always throwing himself into ungodly places filled with disease and germs. If Ishizu were here, she'd probably be scolding his head off.

But, unfortunately for Marik, Ishizu wasn't home. Odion was, but he didn't have the 'medical skills' that Marik had. (At least, when you compared them both to Ishizu.)

And so, Marik was babysitting his sick boyfriend, who was currently lying on his bed upstairs.

"Ah," Odion walked past the kitchen and smiled. "That smells good, Mast - I mean, Marik."

Marik beamed proudly. "Uh huh! It's for Bakura. He said he wanted something to eat, so I made him chicken noodle soup." He ladled some of the pot's contents into a bowl, and slipped in a spoon.

Odion watched, eyebrow raised, as his brother scurried about the kitchen; pouring juice, getting napkins... while wearing Ishizu's frilly black-and-white apron.

"You know how to cook, Marik?"

Marik whipped around and glared at Odion, 'hmphing' indignantly. "Of course I do!" He balanced the bowl on a tray, along with the glass of cranberry juice (Bakura loathed orange juice) and began making his way upstairs, pouting at the laughter he heard behind him.

Once he reached Bakura's door, he knocked ever so slightly on it, and once he received Bakura's hoarse "what" in response, he opened the door and slipped inside, then shut it softly behind him.

Bakura lay on the bed - actually, he was sitting up straight playing video games.

Marik fumed.

"Bakura! You're supposed to be resting!" The blonde huffed as he placed the tray on the nightstand. "You're not gonna get better if you just play video games all day!"

"Says who?" Bakura croaked, barely concealing a grin when Marik's eyes narrowed even further.

"Says me, your boyfriend!"

The tomb-robber's grin widened - if that was physically possible - and he looked into annoyed violet eyes. "Why can't you just... _make me feel better_ , then?"

Marik blinked for a moment, then scoffed once he realized what was being implied. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Mhm. So what'd you bring me?"

Aaaandddd he was back to being like a greedy child.

Marik tossed him one last glare before taking the tray and placing it on his boyfriend's lap. "Chicken noodle soup and cranberry juice. And medicine, of course."

"Mmm. What a thoughtful boyfriend I have." Bakura hummed as he sipped the juice, smirking in contentment. Marik, on the other hand, was watching the other boy drink with narrowed eyes.

"That wasn't sarcastic, was it."

Bakura glanced up from the cranberry juice.

And grinned.

" _Was it?_ "

Bakura sighed dramatically and placed the now-half-full glass onto the tray. "Of course it wasn't, Marik. You know I love you. Are _you_ doubting _me?_ "

Marik shook his head, letting out a little sigh of his own. "Of course I'm not, Bakura. It's just... I dunno... I feel kinda left out sometimes." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You're always off thieving and you never bring me along, so I'm stuck here by myself all day until you get back. I miss you."

The room was silent for a moment, before Bakura broke it. "Although I'm not too keen on having you join me on my... er, missions, I do agree we should spend some more time together. So... let's make a deal. After I get better, we can go out and do whatever you want for a whole week."

"Why not every day?" Marik pouted.

Bakura snarled indignantly. "I still want to thieve, you know!"

"Then why don't you take me with you?"

"I'm too bloody protective for that!"

"Protective?! I - actually, that's kinda sweet 'Kura. Aw." Bakura glared and ducked his head, cheeks flushing a slight pink.

"Marik?"

Both boys turned and looked at the doorway, where Ishizu stood with a confused - and amused - look on her face.

"Why are you wearing my apron?"

Bakura's head snapped up so fast Ishizu was shocked he didn't get whiplash. Her brother, on the other hand, huffed and crossed his arms.

"Because it's the only friggin' apron we have in the house and I needed one."

Ishizu shook her head, smiling. "If that's the case, dear brother, I can always go and purchase one for you. How does that sound, Bakura?"

Marik blinked. "Bakura?" He glanced over his shoulder. The thief was currently eyeing him with a certain gleam in his eye, tongue sliding back and forth across his lips.

"No, no. I quite like this one."

"That's what I thought," Ishizu snickered, smiling at the spectacle before she quickly excused herself from the room.

Marik watched his sister go, scowling at the door. He almost jumped when he felt hands gliding over his hips, hot breath ghosting over his ear.

"You know, Marik," Bakura whispered, grinning, "that medicine of yours helps... but I'm sure I'd feel _much_ better if you could provide me with a little more... assistance."

"No, you idiot! You'll get me sick!"

"Seriously? What happened to wanting more contact, mmm?"

"I said more time together, you jerk! Stop trying to kiss me!"

"No."

"You'll make me sick Bakur-AH! Would you stop that?!"

"No."

"Bakuraaaaaa!"

Downstairs, Ishizu listened and shook her head. "Here we go again," she sighed.


End file.
